Point of Hope
by SparksJSH
Summary: An old college friend of Peter's brings a group of troubled teens to Mt. Horizon for a weekend quest.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Higher Ground characters. The Point of Hope characters are my own creation.

****

Point of Hope Part I

SparksJSH

"Peter," Hannah stuck her head in Peter Scarbrow's office. "You have a call on one. He wouldn't give me his name but he insisted that you would want to talk to him."

Peter set the file he'd been reading back on his desk with a sigh. The last thing he needed was an interruption. He looked at Hannah before picking up the receiver. "Thanks, Hannah." He opened the line. "Peter Scarbrow."

"Took you long enough. Put a man in the woods for awhile and he loses all his manners." The man on the other end of the line chuckled warmly.

Peter smiled. He recognized the voice right away. His earlier annoyance at being interrupted completely vanished. "Addison, you ole dog. What's up? How's Donna?"

"She's great. She sends her love. I know you're busy so I won't keep you long. Donna and I were hoping we could bring our kids up for a weekend quest."

Shaking his head, Peter laughed. "First you insult me, then you ask me for a favor and you have the nerve to say that _I _have no manners? Lucky for you, I'm a nice guy. How many kids are we talking about?"

"Five. Three guys and two girls. I appreciate this, Peter. I've been pushing a couple of them hard for a couple of weeks and I think we could all use the break."

"My kids wouldn't consider a quest a break. Do your kids have wilderness experience?"

"Not that I know of. Will that be a problem?"

Glancing at his calendar Peter realized the Cliffhangers were overdue for a quest. "Not really. Can you come up on Thursday where we can have a chance to do an orientation class with them before we head out? I have a group that can accompany us to help them out if that's okay with you." Peter wasn't really sure if Addison would want the Cliffhangers tagging along.

"Perfect." Addison didn't hesitate. "I really appreciate this, Peter. Donna, the kids and I will see you Thursday."

Peter said his good-byes and hung up the phone. Suddenly he found himself looking forward to the weekend. It had been a long time since he'd seen his old friend and his wife. Hannah entered the office.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. That was a friend of mine from college. Addison is a psychologist who specializes in emotionally disturbed teens. He worked strictly on an outpatient basis until about five years ago when he and his wife inherited a nice spread of property complete with a huge house. They decided to open the house to Addison's patients who for one reason or another couldn't live at home. I don't know how many kids he's treated that way since then. He's good though."

Hannah smiled. "He sounds like you."

"What I didn't learn from Frank I learned from him. Heck, I would want him to be apart of Mt. Horizon if he weren't so happy and successful with Point of Hope. Anyway, this weekend he and his wife are bringing five kids up for a weekend camping trip. I thought the Cliffhangers could go with them. Is that okay with you?"

"I'll tell them tonight." Hannah nodded.

**********

"What did Peter say?" Donna Micheals entered her husband's office and closed the door behind her.

Addison nodded. "We're all set. We'll load everybody up and leave Wednesday afternoon. We should reach Mt. Horizon by midmorning Thursday. By the way, Peter says hi."

Donna came around the desk and sat in Addison's lap. "Honey, does Peter understand about our kids?"

"Don, Peter works with kids just like ours, some even worse." Addison laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about what the kids are going to say when I tell them."

Donna glanced down at her watch. "Well, it's four o'clock. The kids should be downstairs for group. I can't think of a better time to tell them."

"Join me?"

"Do I look crazy to you?" Donna kissed him softly. "Besides, if we are leaving Wednesday, I need to run up to the attic and start pulling down the camping gear. Maybe I'll even give Peter a call back and see what all we need for the weekend. You on the other hand better hurry or the kids will be on you about being late."

Addison laughed. "Coward. Okay, I'm going."

The tall man with sandy brown hair made his way down to the basement where his five charges had already gathered for their daily group session. At the bottom of the stairs, he paused to check out the kids.

Mindy MacIntosh was sitting daintily on the overstuffed rocking chair. The impossibly thin girl was carefully studying her nails as if trying to decide what she needed to do with them. Although he really had no idea how the kids were going to take the news he had a feeling that he'd get his worst reaction from her.

Danny Cooper was sitting cross-legged on the floor. The stocky boy with long scraggly hair would probably be the most accepting of the idea, at least on the surface. In the six months of living in the house, Danny had emerged as the most easy-going person Addison had ever met.

Lounging on the couch was Taylor Good. He was grinning sardonically at the two figures on the beanbags. Addison groaned inwardly as he wondered what the teen was up to. With Taylor he could never be sure.

Addison turned his attention to Kyle Sanders. The tall handsome boy with haunted eyes was shooting Taylor murderous glares from his seat on the red beanbag. Addison sighed. Normally he never had any trouble between Taylor and Kyle but that had changed two weeks ago with his newest arrival. 

He saved LeeAnn Wimberton for last. He hoped for once that he'd see some spark of participation in the troubled young face. But she was sitting aloof from everyone else, her legs drawn up close to her chest. She appeared oblivious to the tension between Taylor and Kyle. She was off in her own little world, a world Addison had failed to reach so far.

"Yo, Addison, bout time you made it down here." Taylor shook his head. "If one of us was late we'd be in big trouble."

"Sorry about that. I was on the phone. I have an announcement to make but before I get to that, are there any gripes or praise anyone needs to get off his or her chest?" He looked specifically from Taylor to Kyle but he knew neither would bring up what was going on.

"Mr. Russell was giving me a hard time about my hair again today." Danny spoke up. "Can you talk to him for me?"

Addison considered the boy's hair for a second. He secretly agreed with the high school principal's assessment that the teen needed a haircut but he at least understood where Danny was coming from. "I'll give him a call tomorrow but I can't make you any promises that it will do any good? Anyone else?"

There was several seconds of silence. Finally Mindy spoke up. "What's the big announcement, Addison? Are we getting a newbie or what? If we are I hope it's a girl. I could use someone to girl talk with."

Addison shook his head. "No, Mindy, we aren't getting someone new. We are all going away for the weekend."

"Great. Hawaii? Paris? Where?" Taylor sat up suddenly interested.

"Nowhere like that, Taylor. A friend of mine runs a school called Mt. Horizon. We're going there for a weekend of camping."

Mindy wrinkled her nose. "Camping? As in outdoors in the dirt, with bugs and wild animals? Count me out. Show me to the nearest hotel."

"Yes camping and Mindy, attendance is not optional. All seven of us are going and that's final. Peter Scarbrow, my friend, is even going to have a group of his kids come along to show us the ropes. They are used to going on outings in the wilderness."

Danny shrugged. "Camping sounds good to me. It's been too long since I've slept out under the stars."

"Sounds cool to me too, Addison." Kyle admitted. "I've always wanted to try camping."

Taylor snorted. "I've heard of Mt. Horizon. The kids there are delinquent freaks."

"Takes one to know one, Taylor." Kyle retorted.

Addison knew he had to stop the argument before it escalated. "Both of you can it before I put you both on report." He stared them down until both boys hung their heads. Then he looked over at LeeAnn. "What about you, LeeAnn? Have you ever been camping before?"

She didn't respond. Addison wasn't surprised. In the two weeks she'd been in the house, she'd barely said more than a dozen words. He only hoped the weekend getaway would provide him the opportunity to reach the troubled teen. Goodness knew that nothing else he had tried had worked.

Addison looked at each of the teens. They were all as different as night and day. Each had their own share of troubles, some he knew about and some were as hidden to him as LeeAnn's locked up emotions. Addison could only hope Peter was ready for them.

***********

"So, wait a minute, Hannah, you're telling us that Peter is sending us on a quest with a bunch of teens who have probably never been camping before?" Scott shook his head in disgust.

Hannah gave him a hard look. "That's enough of that, Scott. It's not like any of you started out as perfect campers. Peter and I will be going with you. Besides it will be a good chance to interact with other kids your age that are going through similar troubles that you don't see everyday. Who knows, maybe it will be fun."

Shelby looked up smugly from her seat on her couch. "You said this guy was a college friend of Peter's?" Hannah nodded. Shelby smiled. "So if nothing else, we'll get to hear what Peter was like in college."

The others perked up at this thought. Hannah hid a smile. Leave it to Shelby to think of something like that. She wondered if she should warn Peter of this development before Addison and his group arrived. With just a hint of devilment, she decided to stay silent on that one.

***********

Thursday morning the Cliffhangers were leaving breakfast when a navy blue van pulled into the grounds and parked next to Peter's office. A man Peter's age climbed out of the driver's side and a slightly younger woman exited and opened the side panel. Five teens slowly left the van stretching as they did.

Ezra eyed them carefully. "I guess they are our weekend guests."

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Way to state the obvious, EZ."

Shelby stared at the tall handsome boy with dark hair as the man disappeared inside Peter's office. She had to admit he was easy on the eyes. Maybe this weekend would provide more than just juicy gossip about Peter. "I think I'll go give them a friendly Mt. Horizon hello."

The others quickly knew she wasn't interested in the "them" but rather in the boy unloading the van. But they followed Shelby over anyway; curious about the group they would be spending the weekend with.

Just as they reached the van Peter emerged from the office with Addison. He wasn't surprised to see the Cliffhangers approaching even though they were due in class at any minute now. "Gang, I'd like for you to meet Addison Michaels. That's his wife Donna."

Shelby essentially ignored the adults and smiled her most winning smile at the boy who had grabbed her attention. "I'm Shelby. I'm sure we are going to have a lot of fun this weekend."

Peter steered Shelby back to the others. "Okay, Addison and his crew have been driving all night and they are all exhausted. Give them some time to get settled in. Besides, if my watch is correct, it's time for all of you to be in class. You'll have plenty of time to meet the others later." 

With a collective groan the Cliffhangers reluctantly gave the newcomers a curious look before heading off to class. Hannah approached the van. She had been coming to round up the Cliffhangers when she saw that Peter had directed them all to class anyway. Peter quickly introduced her to the Michaels.

Addison shook hands with Hannah. "Nice to meet you. Peter, Hannah, allow me to introduce my kids."

Peter studied each teen as Addison introduced them. Fair or not, he allowed his first impressions to compare the kids to his own group. Kyle reminded him of Kat with his seemingly easy confidence. With his slight awkwardness, Danny brought Ezra to mind. One look at Mindy and her pencil thin frame and Peter immediately compared her to Juliette. The way Taylor was still checking out every girl that walked by, a mischievous gleam in his eyes made it obvious that Taylor was the Shelby of the group. The only one he couldn't compare was LeeAnn. Though she was standing not two feet from any one person there was an aura about her that suggested there was an impenetrable wall around her.

"I'm glad you are all here." Peter assured them. "I'm sure you are all tired. We'll get started with the orientation class after lunch. Hannah, can you show Mindy and LeeAnn to the girls' dorm while I show the boys to their cabin? Addison, I'll take you and Donna to my place after the kids get settled."

Hannah nodded. Somehow she had a feeling that this was going to be a long weekend.

TBC


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or its characters. The Point of Hope characters are my own creation.

Author's note: I forgot to mention with Part one that this story takes place before Hannah leaves and while Scott and Juliette are still dating. I'm a new veiwer to Higher Ground so those are the only shows I've seen so far.

****

Point of Hope Part II

SparksJSH

Three hours later, Mindy was awake and rummaging through her bag on her bed. She shook her head. "I will never complain about my room again. Can you imagine having to share all the time?" As usual LeeAnn didn't reply. Mindy rolled her eyes. She had thought it had been bad when she had been the only girl in the house besides Donna but LeeAnn's arrival hadn't improved things. 

"You get used to it after awhile." Kat assured her as the Cliffhanger girls entered the dorm. They had all agreed that morning classes had dragged on for too long. They were all curious to get to know their weekend visitors.

Mindy blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that. It's just at Point of Hope we all have our own bedrooms. I guess I kind of take that for granted."

"Point of Hope? What's that?" Daisy asked.

"Addison's name for his house. I don't know where he got it from. I'm Mindy."

"Kat."

"Daisy."

"Juliette."  


"Shelby." Shelby looked at LeeAnn waiting for the girl to introduce herself. But the girl continued to stare up at the ceiling. Finally Mindy answered for her. 

"That's LeeAnn. She doesn't talk much." Seeing the girls exchange glances, Mindy shrugged and parroted Kat's earlier remark. "You get used to it after a while."

Shelby laughed. "That would so not go over well here. Hannah and Peter are very into us sharing."

"So is Addison. She's only been with us for a couple of weeks. He just hasn't worn her down yet. So tell me, are these 'quests' totally gross?"

Juliette nodded. "Mud from head to toe. Not to mention the blisters and the bugs."

Shelby couldn't get over the fact that LeeAnn still hadn't said anything. She sat on the bed next to the girl. "So, what's your story? Drugs? What?"

LeeAnn still said nothing. Shelby gave her a look of disgust. "Hello, I'm talking to you, Freak."

Kat frowned. "Lay off, Shelby."

Without a word, LeeAnn rose and left the dorm. The five girls watched her leave. Mindy shrugged. "She's weird. What can I say? So, tell me about this place."

****************

Hannah stepped out of the office and saw a lone figure sitting on the pier skipping rocks. The tall red head bit her lip as she recognized the girl as one of Addison's. Peter had taken the Michaels to his house so the could rest. Addison had been reluctant to leave his group at first but both Peter and Hannah had assured him that they would be fine. Just before he left he had asked Hannah to keep a special eye on LeeAnn.

"She's a runner." He had warned her. "She hasn't tried since she's been with me but she has a history of running away."

Hannah joined the girl on the pier and sat beside her. "Hi, LeeAnn. Did you get all rested up?" Receiving no reply, Hannah reached out and touched the younger girl's shoulder. Immediately the girl tensed up and knocked Hannah's hand away. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Hannah held up her hands in a non-threatening way. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Are you okay?"

Once again there was silence. Hannah was reminded of Isaac; the boy who had OD'd earlier that year. At first he wouldn't say much either. He had surrounded himself instead with an impenetrable wall of anger. LeeAnn had a wall around her as well but despite her reaction to Hannah touching her shoulder, it didn't appear to be anger that separated the girl from the others. Hannah sensed fear was what drove this young girl.

A van pulled in and a glance backward told her that Peter had returned with the Michaels. She was glad. She didn't want to do anything that would set LeeAnn back or upset her further. She returned her attention back to LeeAnn. "How about we go to lunch? Peter is going to work all of you really hard this afternoon."

The girls passed by on the way to the cafeteria. They were all giggling about something. Hannah was glad to see that Mindy had made friends with the others. About halfway to the cafeteria, they met up with the boys. Hannah noticed that the tall boy in Addison's group stop Mindy and was apparently questioning the girl. Mindy vaguely pointed toward the pier and Kyle left the others and walked over to where Hannah and LeeAnn were.

He smiled at Hannah. "Nice to see you again, mam. Come on, LeeAnn; let's go to lunch. I don't know about you but I'm starved. Must be all this fresh air that's making me hungry. What about you?"

Though she said nothing, LeeAnn rose and joined Kyle. Hannah was surprised. Kyle kept a comfortable distance from the girl and maintained a one-way conversation with her the entire way to the cafeteria. He didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she didn't reply.

"Ready to bang your head against the pier in frustration?" Donna Michaels smiled down at her.

Hannah stood. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like LeeAnn."

Donna sighed. "And I hope you never do again. That little girl has so much pain inside and we can't do anything to reach it. Addison is at his wits end trying to help her. I think that's one of the reasons he's brought us all up here."

"What happened to her?"  


Donna sighed. "We honestly don't know everything. About three months ago a deputy sheriff found her walking down the road in a daze. She'd been beaten and had obviously been wandering on her own for several days."

"Poor child. No wonder she didn't want me to touch her." Hannah remarked.

"The deputy got her to the hospital but she wouldn't talk to anyone. Wouldn't tell anyone who she was or what had happened. Finally they ran her fingerprints just hoping to find a match."

"Did they?"

Donna nodded. "They matched with a little four year old girl who had been kidnapped from a city park twelve years earlier. LeeAnn's parents were thrilled to find her. It didn't matter that she wouldn't talk or that they had no idea where she'd been; their baby was home."

Hannah sighed. "Let me guess. The happy-ever-after wasn't so happy." 

"Luke and Angela Wimberton tired hard. They just knew if they were patient enough and loved her enough that everything would be all right. But LeeAnn didn't get better. She stayed locked away in her self imposed exile. She also began running away. She'd usually only be gone for a few hours or a day before she was found. The last time though she was missing for two days. Luke and Angela had to admit that they needed help.

Hannah's heart went out to the fragile young girl. No wonder she was so withdrawn. "Thank you for telling me. Maybe Addison is right and this weekend will improve things."

*********

Meanwhile Peter and Addison had noticed the exchange between Kyle and LeeAnn. Addison and Donna had already filled him in on all the kids and why they were with Addison. "What's the deal between Kyle and LeeAnn?"

Addison shrugged. "I don't know. Kyle took a protective interest in her right away. I think she reminds him of Sam."

"And she trusts him?" Peter was surprised after what Addison had told him.

Addison frowned. "I think tolerates is more the word you are looking for. I don't think LeeAnn trusts anyone. That's the main problem. If I could get her to trust just one person I think I could help her."

*********

Shelby watched as Kyle and LeeAnn headed through the line. Without a doubt, next to Scott, Kyle was the cutest boy she'd seen since coming to Mt. Horizon. She looked at Taylor who had sat opposite her.

"What does he see in her?"

Taylor grinned. "Besides the fact that she's a major hottie? I think he feels sorry for her. But they ain't a couple. The Ice Princess won't let anyone close enough to become part of a couple. But why waste your time with a gooder like Kyle when you could have me?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. She looked in disgust at the way he was wolfing down his food. "Yeah, real attractive."

"Just making room for more."

Auggie laughed. "Yo meat, we don't get seconds around here."

"I will." Glancing around, Taylor saw that the adults were talking in the line and not paying them any attention. "Coast is clear, Mindy."

Without wasting a minute Mindy switched trays with Taylor. Now it appeared that she had almost finished her meal while he was just starting his. Juliette's eyes widened. She thought she had tried everything but this was something she'd never dreamed of doing.

Kat frowned. "You aren't going to eat?"

Mindy shrugged. "It's the last meal I'll get to skip out on the rest of the weekend. Addison and Donna will be watching us like hawks once we are on the trail."

The Cliffhangers exchanged a look. It appeared both groups had a lot they could teach the other.

TBC 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own the Higher Ground characters. The Point of Hope kids and directors are my own creation.

****

Point of Hope Part III

By: SparksJSH

"Okay, we are going to be doing a lot of walking tomorrow so group will be short tonight. I want to welcome our visitors who are sitting in."

The Cliffhangers looked around. They really didn't mind the Point of Hope group joining in. As the day had progressed they had gotten to know the visiting teens with the exception of LeeAnn really well. Everyone seemed to get along great.

"Addison, I really can't do this." Mindy groaned. "I'm exhausted and sore and we haven't' really done anything yet. If you make me go, I don't think I'll make it."

"You'll be fine, Mindy." Addison looked at Peter. "Go ahead. My group is used to opening these sessions with gripes and the like."

Kat laughed. "You should think about adding that to group yourself, Peter."

Peter shook his head. "I know you guys too well. If I let you get started, I'd never get anything else accomplished. Okay, for our newcomers, I start a phrase and call on someone. That person finishes the phrase and calls on someone else until everyone has gone." He waited to make sure everyone understood before continuing. "I am happiest when…. Juliet."

"I don't feel like I have to please everyone. Scott."

"I am competing. Kyle."

The Point of Hope teen thought for a moment. "I remember the fun times I had with my best friend." His voice choked a little before he turned to the pretty blonde in his group. "Mindy."

"I am the perfect size. Shelby."

"I am in control. LeeAnn."

The quiet teen said nothing. Peter shot Shelby a hard look. He knew that by know all the Cliffhangers had realized how withdrawn LeeAnn was. He also knew that Shelby had called on LeeAnn just to see what would happen if she didn't respond. He wondered if he or Addison should step in. He looked to Addison for how to proceed. But before Addison could say or do anything Kyle jumped up.

"Leave her alone."

Taylor rolled his dark eyes. "Sir Kyle the Goodhearted to the rescue. Better watch it Shelby, Kyle doesn't let anyone pick on the Ice Princess."

Without wasting a second, Kyle jumped up and tackled the smaller boy. The Cliffhangers watch amazed as the two boys rolled on the ground, each trying to get the best of the other. Group sometimes got intense but it didn't usually end in a fistfight. With a look at Peter, Addison grabbed Kyle while Peter pulled Taylor up off the floor. Both men kept a tight grip on the boys who were still straining to get back to the fight. With a frowned Peter looked at Shelby, hoping to regain some semblance of control on the room. 

"Shelby, choose someone else."

"Why?" Shelby frowned. Group was just starting to get interesting. So Kyle had a thing for LeeAnn. He would be as challenging to win over as Scott was. "Everyone is supposed to participate. Why is she so different?"

Peter was about to reprimand the petulant girl when the object of their conversation stood up and looked at the door, refusing to look at anyone. Across the room where they had been watching everything, Donna grabbed Hannah's arm in amazement. Had Shelby somehow gotten through to LeeAnn?

"I am happiest when I'm left alone." The words were low and without emotion, especially compared to everyone else. But that one sentence stopped everyone. The whole room stared at the troubled young girl. The words themselves were a plaintive call for help. Hannah's heart went out to the young girl once again. Without another word, LeeAnn left the lodge as silently as she had entered.

"Don." Addison's voice was a mix of concern and warning.

Donna nodded and rose. "I'll follow her. Hannah, please come with me."

As the two women left the room, Peter and Addison looked at the remaining teens. Peter shook his head. "The next couple of days are going to be hard and long. Everyone is going to have to work together. That's not going to happen if you are all going at each other's throats every other minute. Be sensitive to everyone's needs and pain. Now, I suggest you all go to your dorms."

*****

"Well, that was a fun group." Shelby retorted once the girls were back in their dorm. LeeAnn hadn't returned but they had seen her wondering aimless toward the lake, Hannah and Donna following discreetly behind.

"Well if you hadn't started in on LeeAnn…" Juliet rolled her eyes as Shelby gave her an innocent 'What did I do' look. 

"Taylor and Kyle have been going at each other like that since the day LeeAnn came to Point of Hope. Taylor loves to torment her because she won't stand up for herself and I think Kyle has the hots for her. I don't know why. She's weird the way she won't talk. It's like living with a walking, breathing brick wall."

Kat joked. "Taylor and Kyle remind me of Auggie and Scott fighting over Juliet.

"Yeah, really." Daisy agreed with a smile. "Okay, I have to ask. I think we can all agree that LeeAnn definitely has problems. You obviously could give Jules some serious competition in a race to see who can be thinnest. But give us the low down on the guys. The little fight in group aside, all three of them seem normal. Especially Danny, what's his story?"

"Danny's parents raised him in this really weird cult that believed in torture and drugs. His aunt and uncle found out about some of the cult's practices and kidnapped him away from there. They had no trouble then getting custody of Danny. But the place really messed him up. They put him in Point of Hope to kind of straighten him out. Reverse brainwashing almost."

They stopped talking when the door opened. LeeAnn entered and settled down on her bed without so much as a look at the other girls. Hannah and Donna followed behind her. Hannah smiled at the girls. "Time for bed, girls. Lights out in five minutes. We have a long day ahead of us. Kat, can I see you for a moment?"

Kat nodded and followed her friend outside. Hannah checked to make sure none of the others were listening. "Kat, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure Hannah, what is it?"

"Donna and Addison are worried that LeeAnn may try to run away. Try to keep an eye on her tonight and come get me if she tries to leave."

Kat nodded. "Is she okay? Do you want me to try to talk to her?"

Hannah sighed. She knew she could count on Kat. The beautiful teen would make a wonderful counselor one day. "I don't think it would do any good. She's a very troubled girl, Kat. She doesn't trust anyone and until she learns that she can trust Addison or at least one person, she's not going to open up. The best thing you could do beside making sure she doesn't run is make sure Shelby doesn't give her a hard time. We both now that underneath that tough exterior Shelby means well but I don't know if LeeAnn's fragile psyche can take too much of Shelby."

"Okay, Hannah. I'll take care of things. Don't worry."

Kat returned to the cabin and Donna and Hannah left. Mindy looked at the others. "Okay, now that the adults are gone we can get to the juicy stuff. There is nothing going on in the romance department at Point of Hope. Taylor is just an immature little cretin, useful for a few things but no one's idea of a good boyfriend. Danny needs a serious haircut and personality. Kyle is a major babe but way too intense. But I couldn't help but notice that there are a lot of cute guys here. Don't try to tell me there aren't some serious prospects here. So, who's dating who?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. She didn't really want to hear Juliet gush on and on about her and Scott. "I'm getting a shower. Later."

Mindy watched her leave and wrinkled her brow. "Was it something I said or does she just have a general bad attitude?"

Juliet smiled. "Scott and I are a couple. She and Scott are not a couple. She doesn't like either of those facts."

"But she couldn't take her eyes off Kyle all day long."

Daisy laughed. "That's Shelby."

Kat was watching LeeAnn. She wondered if the teen was even aware of the conversation going on around her. She wished she knew what was going on with the pretty teen.

LeeAnn was well aware of the activity around her. But the petite teen shut everything out except enough to know that everyone was still awake. She couldn't wait until they were all asleep and she could sneak out. She silently cursed herself. She thought she was getting better. In the two weeks she'd been at Point of Hope, she'd been able to safely keep her emotions locked away. She knew what the others thought of her but that didn't matter. So long as she kept her feelings so deeply buried that it was like she was in a cocoon, she could survive.

It was only when she could feel her control on her emotions slip that she had to get away. She couldn't afford to let anyone see her lose control. And right now her grasp on her emotions was tenuous at best. There was a scream of fear, frustration, and anger bubbling just under the surface, threatening to choke her. It had been building since the moment the van pulled onto the grounds of Mt. Horizon.

When she had left the lodge earlier she'd planned on going just a little ways into the woods and allowing the scream and the tears to take over. But Donna and the red headed woman form Mt. Horizon had followed her, not allowing even a moment of solitude. She'd been forced to contain herself just a little longer.

Someone sat beside her on the bed. LeeAnn tightly closed her eyes, hoping they'd go away. It had to be one of the Cliffhangers. Mindy had long since given up trying to get any response out of her. It was one of the things she liked about the way too thin girl. A hand touched her shoulder but LeeAnn pulled away.

"LeeAnn, are you okay?" Kat was worried. The girl was practically shaking as she lay there. She wondered if she should send for Hannah or Donna.

"She's not going to answer you." Mindy insisted. The thin blonde rolled her green eyes. "Trust me. Taylor can be a complete jerk but he's pretty accurate calling her Ice Princess. I told you earlier talking to LeeAnn is like talking to a brick wall, worse maybe."

LeeAnn tuned the others out. She rolled over on her side away from Kat's penetrating stare. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Couldn't they see that right now she was vulnerable? It was all she could do not to run screaming from the cabin in spite of the reaction she knew it would stir in the kids as well as Addison and Donna. She forced her self to breathe deeply through her nose to keep even the barest whimper from sounding from her throat. 

At long last the room was silent and dark. LeeAnn opened her eyes and was relieved to see that everyone was asleep. There could be no better time to get away for just a bit; just long enough to give in to the raw emotions that clawed at her throat. She eased out of bed and stealthily made her way to the door. She eased it open and stepped outside. Before she could close the door, however, a hand grabbed the frame.

"Who are you running from? Us or yourself?"


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cliffhangers, Peter, or Hannah. The new characters are my own creation.

****

Point of Hope Part III

By: SparksJSH

Shelby leaned against the doorframe and watched the other teen carefully. It was funny; she had to admit, she hadn't noticed before how much LeeAnn reminded her of herself. She folded her arms across her chest and regarded the girl critically. "See, people who run are either running to something or away from something. There's nothing up here to run to so you must be running away from something. I have to tell you, I'm going to be seriously disappointed if you are running away from us."

LeeAnn just glanced at Shelby. What did the blonde know about her? She wasn't running away from anything; she was just getting away by herself where she could lower her barriers for just a moment. But she said nothing and after several silent seconds, Shelby continued.

"You know, sometimes you just have to cut loose. Scream at people, tell people off, somehow show that you are alive. You can't just bottle everything up."

In that instant LeeAnn saw a whole new side to Shelby. Gone was the petulant troublemaker and in her place was a troubled teen who was battling her own set of demons. Maybe even some of the same demons that LeeAnn was fighting. LeeAnn forced a wan smile. Shelby's attitude was as much a defense as was her silence. 

"That's what I was going to do."

Shelby exaggerated her amazement at the other girl's proclamation. "She can speak a whole sentence at one time. I'm amazed. So what's the deal with the silent treatment?"

LeeAnn looked down. She couldn't believe she was opening herself up to this stranger. Finally she looked at Shelby. "It's the only way I can protect myself."

Shelby watched her carefully. "You are safe here. Peter prides himself on the fact that nobody can hurt us while we're here."

A single tear fell from LeeAnn's eyes. She didn't bother to wipe it away even though she knew it was just another crack in the protective wall she'd surrounded herself in. "People aren't the only things that can hurt you. Shelby, you said earlier that that you were happiest when you were in control. My silence keeps me in control. But right now, I'm about to lose complete control and if I do that in front of anyone, I may never get that control back. If that happens, I'll lose my mind."

Understanding the smaller girl more and more, Shelby nodded. "So you are going to pop the cork on your bottle of emotions. Release enough steam so that you can once again withdraw into your world of silence. I guess when you get back it will be like this conversation never happened. So what are you waiting for? Go let off your steam. But I'm warning you, if you aren't back in an hour, I'm ratting you out."

Without another word, LeeAnn was gone. Shelby watched her leave. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the girl. It had to be something terrible if the only way LeeAnn felt she could keep control was to retreat behind a wall of silence. She shrugged. They all had their defense mechanisms; who was she to judge?

************

Taking advantage of Shelby's niceness, LeeAnn took off into the night. She stopped in a clearing in the woods far enough away from all the cabins that no one could hear him. She leaned against a tree and allowed the loud emotion-filled sobs she'd been repressing all day to burst out. Why here? Of all the places in the whole world for Addison to bring them, why did it have to be to the woods?

Slumping down the base of the tree LeeAnn looked at the mountain Peter had pointed out earlier that day. In a matter of hours both groups would be donning backpacks and heading off to conquer that mountain. All afternoon she'd listened to Mindy moan and groan about how hard such a quest was going to be. LeeAnn, however, had no qualms about the physical effort that would be required to make it through the next two days. For years she'd spent weeks at a time doing the very things Peter had spent the afternoon showing them. She could do most of it with her eyes closed.

But as her body began to shake from the memories of those past trips that were assaulting her, LeeAnn realized she was dreading the next two days worse than Mindy was. If her grip on her barriers as this tenuous before they actually started, how would she maintain her sanity once they were in the woods? LeeAnn brushed her tears away. There was no way around it; she'd have to leave.

Then she groaned. Shelby had only given her an hour reprieve. There was no way she could get far enough away in that time. Besides, where would she go? Life at Point of Hope may not be ideas but at least Addison and Donna hadn't pressured her into talking about her past. She couldn't leave but she couldn't go with the others in the morning either. What other options did she have?

She could go to Addison and break her silence. She could beg him not to make her go. Knowing Addison, if she did beg just right, he wouldn't force her to go. Unfortunately he would take her speaking as a sign that she was ready to open up about what had happened to her. Nothing could be further from the truth. No, the only way she could get out of this trip would be if she were physically unable to attend. 

Addison would never buy a sudden illness if she faked one. He would see right past it and it was too much to hope that she would suddenly contract a serious ailment in the course of a few hours no matter how much she hoped. But if she couldn't walk for some reason…

LeeAnn glanced down at her legs. She bit her lip. She'd had broken bones before. For years pain had been an all too familiar companion. What was one more broken bone if it kept her off that mountain? With the moonlight as her only guide, LeeAnn found a nice size rock. The weight felt oddly comforting in her hands. Raising it high above her head, she didn't take the time to wonder if she could really use it to hurt herself. Her eyes closed tightly and with held breath, she prepared to bring the rock down on her left leg with all her might.

But before she could bring herself to bash the rock against her leg, a slender hand grabbed her wrist tightly, immobilizing her. Opening her eyes she could see Hannah kneeling beside her, her face full of concern. "This is not the answer, LeeAnn. No matter what the problem or how bad the pain, hurting yourself is not the answer."

LeeAnn, as usual, said nothing. She wondered, however, if Shelby had ratted on her anyway. But she quickly dismissed the notion. The familiar look of shared pain she'd seen in Shelby's eyes had been too real. Hannah must have seen or heard her as she entered the woods. 

Hannah sighed. She wanted to understand this girl, wanted to help her. But how could she; how could anyone; without knowing what caused the poor girl's pain? And how could they know that unless she opened up to them. "LeeAnn, did something happen in the dorm? Did someone say something to upset you?"

Saying nothing, LeeAnn shook her head. The only thing upsetting her right now was the memories of the past and the fear of what those memories would do to her as she completed this quest. But she couldn't admit that because such an admission would open doors to her soul and to her past that she wanted to remain locked forever.

Hannah nodded. "Good. I would hate to think our girls would do anything like that. LeeAnn, I know this quest stuff sounds scary but give it a try. You might find you actually like the great outdoors."

A memory flashed unbidden to LeeAnn's mind. A memory of a small eight year old girl crouched at the edge of a camp holding her breath as a fawn slipped across the trail into the woods on wobbly legs as it followed its beautiful, majestic mother. Only after both dear were out of sight did the little girl dare to breathe again. With a grin, she looked up at the woman beside her.

"Mom, did you see that?"

"I did, my precious angel. This is what I love about coming here. Seeing nature in all its beautiful innocence never gets old. No matter what else happens, no matter how much I endure, this is what I look forward to ever time. This is my touchstone, my oasis from the pain."

The little girl tenderly touched the new bruise that was turning an ugly shade of purple on her mother's eye. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was sporting bruised of her own. Oh, how she wished everything was as simple as when she spent these early mornings watching nature in all its glory with her mother. No matter how many times she found herself in this situation, she never could understand how life could be so beautiful and so frightful at the same time.

"Mom?" She began, looking back to where the dear had disappeared back into the woods. "How can so much pain exist where there's so much pain?"

The woman pulled the little girl into her embrace. Tears trailed a course down her bruised cheeks. "Oh, Darling, I wish I could answer that. Most of the time I can't help but wonder how any beauty could exist among so much pain. I just know that I can look at you and know that it does."

"LeeAnn?" Hannah was hesitant to touch the girl's shoulder. She wondered where the teen's mind had just wandered off to. For a just a second, there had been such a mixture of longing and pain that it was all Hannah cold do not to take LeeAnn in her arms for a comforting hug.

LeeAnn shrugged and stood. Her chance was gone. Nothing would save her from this quest now. For better but most likely for worse, she would join Addison, Donna, Peter, Hannah, the Cliffhangers and the rest of the group from Point of Hope on a trip to commune with Mother Nature

"Okay then." Hannah knew she wasn't going to get anything out of the girl. She could only hope she wouldn't try anything else. "It's going to be morning soon enough. Why don't you come back to my room and spend the night there? There's no sense in waking up the other girls."

LeeAnn simply nodded. She knew when she was beat. She knew Hannah's suggestion had more to do with a desire to watch her rather than with concern for the other girls. But it wasn't worth the trouble of arguing. She looked back once more at the mountain. With a growing dread, she though about her last trip to the mountains. Had it only been a little more than three months ago? Her dreams were still haunted by the three deaths she'd witnessed on that mountain. She could only shudder to think what nightmares would face her on this mountain.


End file.
